


Fórmulas cinemáticas

by claveldelaire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nonsense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: AU. "Yo solo quería un café y todo lo que obtuve fue un pug."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ningún animal fue lastimado en el proceso de escritura de este fic.

Harry salió casi que corriendo de su casa a comprarse un café. No quería entretenerse; al día siguiente tenía un examen. Repetía una y otra vez los nombres de las bases nitrogenadas en su cabeza mientras caminaba.  
Caminó las dos cuadras que lo separaban de la cafetería y vio que esta aún no había abierto; dos o tres personas se apiñaban en la puerta. Él se puso en la fila a esperar.  
A los pocos minutos de haber llegado, un chico dobló la esquina y se paró detrás de él. Harry ni se molestó en mirarlo porque debía aprenderse sin problemas la fórmula de Torricelli, y lo iba haciendo bien hasta que...  
Sintió algo extraño en la pierna y miró hacia abajo. ¿Qué mierda?  
El perro del chico que estaba detrás suyo estaba montándole la pantorrilla.  
Harry se escandalizó.  
El perro era un pug bastante pasado de peso. Harry miró al chico, que estaba escondido detrás de unas gafas de sol muy grandes. Estaba demasiado ocupado escribiendo algo en el teléfono como para notar lo que su bestia peluda estaba haciendo.  
Harry se aclaró la garganta. Nada.  
-Disculpa, pero tu perro me está acosando -le dijo y trató de no sonar hostil.  
El chico levantó la mirada del teléfono con pereza. Miró primero a Harry y luego arrastró la mirada por todo el cuerpo de este hasta llegar a donde el perro seguía montándolo.  
Haciendo caso omiso volvió la vista al teléfono.  
Harry no lo podía creer.  
-¿No piensas hacer nada? -le increpó. Se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.  
-Tiene necesidades, como todo ser vivo -le respondió de mala el tipo y sin levantar los ojos de la pantalla.  
Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero el hombre tiró de la cuerda del perro y le dijo por lo bajo:  
-Ya no lo hagas, Gordon.  
Ya no hubo tiempo de seguir protestando porque en ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la cafetería. Harry entró, alejándose lo más que pudo del muchacho y su demonio de cuatro patas.  
Una vez adentro, fingió que no vio al chico atando al perro en un poste en la vereda antes de entrar en favor de repsar mentalmente los tipos sanguíneos.  
Al salir de la cafetería, iba pensando en leucocitos hasta que... Puso su pie sobre algo viscoso.  
-¡Mierda! -ni siquiera necesitó mirar hacia el piso para saber qué era lo que había pisado.  
Estaba parado sobre la caca del maldito perro pug mientras este solo lo miraba... O no, porque los ojos apuntaban en direcciones diferentes y Harry no sabía si siquiera uno de los dos lo estaba mirando a él.  
Mientras se limpiaba la zapatilla en el cordón de la vereda y maldecía internamente, alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de él.  
Harry se dio vuelta y lo increpó, sabiendo que era el dueño del perro:  
-Ya sé, ni me digas, tiene necesidades, como todo ser vivo -dijo imitándolo.  
-En realidad iba a pedirte disculpas, pero ya que eres tan irrespetuoso, creo que te lo mereces.  
Harry se arrepintió en seguida, no le gustaba hacer sentir mal a la gente.  
-¡Lo siento! Es que solo quería un café bien cargado para poder seguir estudiando, y todo lo que conseguí fue ser importunado por tu perro -trató de defenderse.  
-Como digas, pero tendrás que aceptarlo, porque nos acabamos de mudar y vivimos en el apartamento pegado al tuyo.  
\---  
Siete meses después, Gordon era como un hijo para Harry, tanto que decidió proponerle matrimonio a su dueño.

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
>  Algún día lo arreglaré desde la PC


End file.
